Imaginary
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: AU yaoi. Este es tu mundo, estar rodeado de personas, no sentir nada... Pero esto que sientes es real... todo esto es real... te amo y tu me amas ¿Por qué te niegas a sentir? Perdonen lo corto


**Notas y advertencias:** Hola mis amores!!! n_n si viven en querétaro no salgan de sus casitas... ?_? ehh??? Ah, si, este fic es un yaoi en AU, la pareja es mi favorita y espero que les guste y dejen review para que me inspire más seguido y actualize más rápido y todos felices y contentos ^o^ disfruten!!!

Imaginary  
1.-Prólogo: comenzamos no muy bien  
Por: Merle-chan

"Sus ojos miel miraban con curiosidad a los de su amante, que recorría su piel con sus manos. Explorando cada centímetro, reclamándolo como suyo"

Frunció el ceño, el resumen de su libro no había sido lo que esperaba, aunque hacer película una de sus obras no era lo que él hubiera querido, pero el dinero que le ofrecían no era nada despreciable... Miró por la ventana apartando el libreto de la película, el director le pidió que él mismo eligiera a los actores, por lo cual ahora estaban esperando por el encargado de ahí... La puerta se abrió y entró una joven de cabello castaño y corto...

-. Disculpen por la tardanza, también quería disculparme con usted señor Motou, la señorita Valentine no regresará hasta la próxima semana-la joven se sentó y revisó sus papeles –faltan varios.... –murmuró

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos miel entró por la puerta, vestía con una camisa azul rey y unos pantalones cortos negros, se detuvo frente al escritorio de la joven y sonrojado le entregó unos papeles...

-. Disculpa Tea, es solo que se me hizo tarde y no los entregué a tiempo –sonrió y salió

-. Ay Joey, nunca cambias... –murmuró por lo bajo divertida –bueno, los actores que están disponibles...

-. Lo quiero a él –interrumpió el escritor

-. Pero Kaiba... –el director intentó detenerlo

Kaiba solo lo miró fríamente y después miró a la joven detrás del escritorio que solo los miraba incómodamente, después comenzó a hablar en voz baja hojeando una libreta, con una expresión nerviosa...

-. Joey no está disponible... –murmuró sin atreverse a ver a sus clientes

-. No hay algo que puedas hacer Tea? Por favor –pidió con una hermosa sonrisa

-. Pues... lo que sucede es que Joey tiene que ir a una filmación en 3 meses y... bueno... si... pero... es que debe cumplir con ese contrato... –se puso de nuevo nerviosa y comenzó a apuntar algo –estaría bien?

-. Si, comenzaríamos a filmar mientras que Mai se presenta –sonrió el joven y miró al escritor –supongo que hablaré con Joey, hace mucho que no hablaba con él

El director salió y dejó al escritor con la encargada. El joven de mirada azul y cabello castaño le arrebató el catalogo de los actores disponibles...

-. Él, ella, él, ella, -y así continuó sin darle tiempo a Tea de escribir quienes

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El sol brillaba fuertemente, haciendo que su cabello se viera más hermoso. Se llevó una mano a su frente y miró el cielo, el lugar de la filmación era un deleite visual... suspiró felizmente y miró hacia el hotel que se encontraba atrás, y pensar que le había pedido a Tea que se inventara eso solo para no estar en el foro con Mai... se rió y pensó en su compañera rubia, bebiendo y agradeciendo con su 'humildad'. Vió a un joven de ojos violetas acercarse a él sonrió y lo saludó con la mano....

-. Hola Yami!!! Es la segunda vez que nos toca trabajar juntos verdad?? Vaya si que tengo suerte

-. No sabía que aún te ponía nervioso Mai –le dijo con una sonrisa –pero no vendrá hasta dentro de una semana... así que estarás a salvo por una semana –le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió

-. Hola! me alegro de que ya estén aquí –los saludó el director que se parecía al joven que hablaba con rubio –me alegro tenerlos aquí, vaya, es la primera vez que trabajas en una producción hecha por mi, eso me alegra Yami

-. A mi también me alegra Yugi 

-. Bueno, comenzaremos mañana –sonrió a los 2 y se dio la vuelta para irse

*************************************************************************  
_Si, otro fic mío, yaoi para variar y... ya saben que parejas son XD jejejeje mi segundo fic de Yugioh y es un AU, espero que les guste, me inspiré en una novela de mi mamá... no pregunten X_X..... Bueno, dejen review y... BESITOS!!!!!! XD_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!_


End file.
